ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Abel
Adam Abel is an American Wrestler currently signed with the Pro Wrestling Fire promotion, run under Aiden Bamford and Jay T. Nitro. Personal life Adam Abel was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts as the middle child of Franklin and Amy Abel. Abel has 1 older brother, Greg and one little sister who is named Emma. Adam Abel has always had a love of wrestling and of sports. Abel passionately follows the Boston Red Sox, Celtics, Bruins and New England Patriots every season. Adam Abel got himself into a fair share of fights defending his friends and families honor in school and was also mocked about his height. Soon their after, Adam decided to pursue a career in professional wrestling to prove all of those people wrong. Abel's high school career wasn't that bad however, as he met what would turn out to be his long time girlfriend, Melanie Young who was in the class above him. They dated starting in the middle of Adam's sophomore year and have continued their relationship to this day. After training for a year to be a professional wrestler, Adam Abel signed a contract with Pro Wrestling Fire and began his professional career. Career Pro Wrestling Fire Adam Abel's Debut Adam Abel debuted on the March 1st, 2009 internet taping in a triple threat match taking on Leon Tyrell and The Punk. After hanging with the two ring veterans throughout the match, Abel set up Leon Tyrell for the "Welcome To Boston" finishing maneuver before getting hit with the "From Heaven to Hell" move from the top rope from The Punk. Tyrell recovered and knocked The Punk out of the ring before making the pin on Abel. The Battle For Leon Tyrell's Respect After his first disappointing loss, Abel set out to earn Leon Tyrell's respect by facing him one on one on the next internet taping. Abel and Tyrell put on what many called the match of the night before Tyrell caught Adam in "The Insuperable Lock" and forcing him to tap out. The two shook hands in the ring and Leon shared a few words with Abel before celebrating his victory. After the match Leon had an interview and claimed he had "bigger fish to fry," a comment that infuriated Abel and made him demand a rematch at "Chi-Town Scuffle." Leon agreed and the match was set. The following week featured a tag match between The Collective's Jack Benevolence and Dustin Douglas taking on Tyrell/Abel. Abel and Tyrell met and put aside their differences before the match but it was a short lived alliance as Tyrell accidentally hit Abel with "The Roaring Elbow" and getting rolled up for the pin. Abel and Tyrell exchanged words and then blows after the match was over. Adam Abel Gets His First Win On the March 22nd, 2009 Internet Taping Adam Abel was able to defeat Hector V to claim his first professional victory. Immediately following the match with his older brother Greg in attendance, Adam proposed to his long time girlfriend Melanie Young. Young said yes and the duo came out later during Leon Tyrell's match against Dustin Douglas to do commentary. After Tyrell's win, Leon jumped out of the ring and confronted to two about why they were out there. Greg Abel ran down to the ring to try and cool the situation but received a vicious punch from Tyrell, who thought he was an attacker. Greg, who has multiple concussion syndrome from his career as a boxer, was rushed to the hospital for immediate care. Chi-Town Scuffle On March 29, 2009 in the Auditorium Theater in Chicago Adam Abel and Leon Tyrell met for the third time. This was a much more personal match for Abel and Tyrell was desperately trying to salvage their friendship. The match ended after Tyrell got Abel in "The Insuperable Lock." Thinking he won by making Abel pass out, Tyrell released the hold and wanted the referee to raise his hand. The referee told Tyrell the match would still continue and an argument ensued which gave Abel the opportunity to roll Tyrell up for the pin. After the match, just when the Chicago crowd thought that Abel and Tyrell would shake hands, The Collective surrounded the ring and the two had to go back to back to defend themselves. When Tyrell went to keep out one side, Adam Abel held open the ropes for Jack Benevolence and Dustin Douglas and the two attacked Tyrell from behind. The Collective decimated Tyrell in a vicious 5 on 1 attack and it was capped off by Adam Abel crashing a steel chair over Tyrell's head. Adam Abel Joins The Collective On the April 5th Internet Taping, The Collective team of Frankie Alix, Dustin Douglas and Adam Abel faced Kailus Holmes, Leon Tyrell and Kurt Noble in a six man tag that would determine the number one contender. The undefeated Noble picked up the win by hitting a moonsault on Douglas and became the number one contender. On the April 12th Internet Taping, Adam Abel faced off against former Pristine Champion Paul Sant in a one on one contest. After a very close back to back match, Abel hit Sant with a Shooting Star Press to pick up a huge win. On the April 19th Internet Taping, The Collective team of Alix and Abel defeated Caos and Hector V (Los Hermanos Caóticos) via a "Welcome to Boston" on Caos. On the April 26th Internet Taping, The Collective team of Jeof Caravelle and Adam Abel defeated Christian Kane and Kailus Holmes via a "Welcome to Boston" on Kane. In Wrestling Finishing Maneuvers *'Welcome To Boston' (Opponent lands knelt on the middle rope set up for a "619". Abel delivers the 619 high on the opponents chin so instead of dropping to the mat the opponent springs to their feet dazed. Abel hops onto the top rope -in the middle, not turnbuckle- then delivers a swan dive DDT.) *'The Abel Driver' (The Stu Hart Special) *'The Shooting Star Press' Signature Maneuvers *Hurracanrana Variations (Dragonrana, Super 'Ranas, Diving 'Ranas, Standing 'Rana, etc...) *Springboard Corkscrew Senton *Split-Legged Moonsault *Vandaminator and Vanterminator aka The Coast to Coast (No DQ Matches Only) *Corkscrew Snapsmare Driver Regular Moves *Pele Kick *Missile Dropkick *Flying Crossbody *Standing Shooting Star Press *Somersault Planca *Springboard Back Elbow *Moonsault (can also be used as a planca) *Ric Flair Chops *German Suplex (can be rolling as well) *Sliced Bread #2 *Inverted Falling DDT *Inverted Facelock Backbreaker *Springboard High Roundhouse Kick *Springboard Dropkick to Apron *Lionsault *Swinging Side Inverted Neckbreaker *Walk-up Knee Strike in the Corner *Muay-Thai Kicks Managers and Associates *Greg Abel *Melanie Young (Current) *Russell White (Current) *Jack Benevolence (Current) *Dustin Douglas (Current) *Frankie Alix (Current) *Jeof Caravelle (Current) Nicknames *Astonishing Adam Abel *The High-Flying Daredevil *Top Rope Supreme Theme Music *"The Warrior's Code" by The Dropkick Murphys *"Cochise" by Audioslave (Current) Category:Personal Life Category:Career Category:In Wrestling Category:Personal Life Category:Career Category:In Wrestling